☆2nd SHOW TIME 2☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 2☆ is the second single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao Council ~Ancient Ver.~ is performed by Ancient and was used as an insert song in episode 1. Chameleon・Star! is performed by Team Hiragi and was used as an insert song in episode 2. Tracklisting # # # ＜INST＞ # ＜INST＞ Lyrics We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao Council ~Ancient Ver.~ *Parts sang by Tsukigami Haruto *Parts sang by Uozumi Asaki *Parts sang by Saotome Ritsu *Parts sang by Futaba Taiga *Parts sang by Tsukigami Haruto & Uozumi Asaki *Parts sang by Saotome Ritsu & Futaba Taiga Japanese= We are the Top! We are the Bright! 「最高」という名のサテライト 花よりも見事に 星よりもつぶさに 揃いたるは　伝説のプリンス 太陽は夜を語り 月は朝の調べを歌う (GRAVITY!) 夢よ　もっと　もっと　高く 愛よ　ぐっと　ぐっと　紅く ひとつひとつが　名場面(ハイライト)さ 歌は　もっと　もっと　奇跡 ココロ　ぐっと　ぐっと　感じて 全宇宙　ざわめく 我ら、綾薙学園　華桜会 きらめき ときめく 僕たちは　まぶしき象徴 百万色のフレイズ くちびる　ふるわせる 高き眺め 祝福のリフレイン 大いなる我らの刻(とき) 呼吸さえも　旋律になる (SATISFY!) ナンバーワンはここだよ オンリーワンはこれだよ 最上の愛　与えようか ナンバーワンになりたいかい？ オンリーワンになりたいかい？ さあ　魅せてもらおう 我ら、綾薙学園　華桜会 太陽は夜を語り 月は朝の調べを歌う (GRAVITY!) (SATISFY!) 夢よ　もっと　もっと　高く 愛よ　ぐっと　ぐっと　紅く ひとつひとつが　名場面さ 歌は　もっと　もっと　奇跡 ココロ　ぐっと　ぐっと　感じて 全宇宙　ざわめく 我ら、綾薙学園　華桜会 |-| Rōmaji= We are the Top! We are the Bright! 「Saikou」 to yuu na no satellite Hana yori mo migoto ni Hoshi yori mo tsubusa ni Soroitaru wa densetsu no purinsu Taiyou wa yoru wo katari Tsuki wa asa no shirabe o utau (GRAVITY!) Yume yo motto motto takaku Ai yo gutto gutto akaku Hitotsu hitotsu ga Hairaito sa Uta wa motto motto kiseki Kokoro gutto gutto kanjite Zen uchuu zawameku Warera, Ayanagi Gakuen Kaokai Kirameki Tokimeku Boku tachi wa Mabushiki shouchou Hyakuman shoku no phrase Kuchibiru furu waseru Takaki nagame Shukufuku no refrain Ooi naru warera no (toki) Kokyuu sae mo Senritsu ni naru (SATISFY!) Number one wa koko da yo Only one wa kore da yo Saijou no ai Atae you ka Number one ni naritai kai? Only one ni naritai kai? Saa misete moraou Warera, Ayanagi Gakuen Kaokai Taiyou wa yoru wo katari Tsuki wa asa no shirabe o utau (GRAVITY!) (SATISFY!) Yume yo motto motto takaku Ai yo gutto gutto akaku Hitotsu hitotsu ga Hairaito sa Uta wa motto motto kiseki Kokoro gutto gutto kanjite Zen uchuu zawameku Warera, Ayanagi Gakuen Kaokai |-| English= Chameleon・Star! *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Inumine Seishiro *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui & Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi & Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira & Inumine Seishiro Japanese= 足音が聞こえる 耳を澄ましてみて スペシャルな気配が ただならぬオーラが… スターならここにいる！ いま見えているすべてが、すべてとは限らない いま見えているあいつが、あいつとは限らない またたき　巻き込め　ショウタイム (かわるセカイ) 息を呑むような ドラマへと誘う Show me！ 最高より　もっと最強のスタイル 身動きもできないくらい 感動Do it！ かわる　かわる　演じて魅せよう スターなら　もう　ここにいる！ 歌声　耳をなでれば　別次元インビテーション ステップは連なるテンション！ オンリービートでアテンション！ 予想の上の上へ (うごくセカイ) 誰かの人生 キメちゃうくらいに Show me！ 完璧より　もっと衝撃のスマイル 才能を散りばめたような 存在Diamond！ くるり　くるり　スポットライトの魔法に 俺たちは　焦がれてゆく (スター！)それは確信！ (スター・オブ・スター！)飛び出そうぜ！ Show me！ 最高より　もっと最強のスタイル 身動きもできないくらい 感動Do it！ かわる　かわる　演じて魅せよう スターなら　もう　ここにいる！ 静寂を破って まぶしさ引き連れて 時にミステリアスに ちょっとクレイジーに スターならここにいる！ |-| Rōmaji= Ashioto ga kikoeru Mimi wo sumashite mite Supesharu na kehai ga Tada naranu oora ga... Sutaa nara koko ni iru! Ima miete iru subete ga, Subete to wa kagiranai Ima miete iru aitsu ga, Aitsu to wa kagiranai Matataki maki kome Show time (kawaru sekai) Iki wo nomu you na Dorama e to sasou Show me! Saikou yori Motto saikyou no style Miugoki mo dekinai kurai Kandou Do it! Kawaru kawaru enjite miseyou Sutaa nara mou koko ni iru! Utagoe mimi o nadereba Betsu jigen invitation Suteppu wa tsuranaru tension! Only biito de attention! Yosou no ue no ue e (ugoku sekai) Dareka no jinsei Kimechau kurai ni Show me! Kanpeki yori Motto shougeki no smile Sainou wo chiribameta you na Sonzai Diamond! Kururi kururi spot-laito no mahou ni Oretachi wa kogarete yuku (Star!) sore wa kakushin! (Star of star!) tobidasou ze! Show me! Saikou yori Motto saikyou no style Miugoki mo dekinai kurai Kandou Do it! Kawaru kawaru enjite miseyou Sutaa nara mou koko ni iru! Seijaku wo yabutta Mabushi sa hiki tsurete Toki ni mys-teriasu ni Chotto crazy ni Sutaa nara koko ni iru! |-| English= Breaking the silence Bringing radiance with him He is sometimes mysterious And just a little bit crazy A star is right here! It is all you can see now, but it is not necessarily everything He is the one you can see now, but it is not necessarily him In the blink of an eye, you're wrapped up in his show time (A changing world) We invite you to a breathtaking drama Show me! Our style is much stronger han the best We'll impress you so much You'll be frozen in place We'll show you an ever-changing performance A star is already here! Notes *'We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao Council ~Ancient Ver.~' **Performer: Ancient Haruto (CV: Koyasu Takehito), Uozumi Asaki (CV: Morikawa Toshiyuki), Saotome Ritsu (CV: Okiayu Ryotaro), Futaba Taiga (CV: Hoshi Soichiro) **Composer: Tamura Shinji **Arranger: Okubo Kaoru **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi *'Chameleon・Star! ' **Performer: Team Hiragi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko), Sawatari Eigo (CV: Uchida Yuuma), Inuimine Seishiro (CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki), Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN), Ugawa Akira (CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) **Composer: Kanon・Matsuda Takashi **Arranger: Hirata Shoichiro **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-2.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song